Secrets One-Shot
by Luckygirl127
Summary: This is an AU of chapter two where instead of shooting down Ishimaru's idea of telling each others secrets they tried it. Teen due to Mondo cussing one time, I am a paranoid at times of rating so you may tell me if it should be rated down. Enjoy!


So Happy Holidays everyone and here is my present from me to you, a Danganronpa one shot. So remember when Ishimaru offered up the idea of telling each other there secrets and everyone else denied. Well this is an AU where they did just that shared there secrets because it has been bouncing around my head for awhile and I finally chosen to write it. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC it is 4:30 in the morning and instead of sleeping I wrote this. Curse the fact I am a night owl and can not keep a constant sleeping schedule.

* * *

><p>"Could some one really kill over a secret?" Asahina said worried.<p>

"Soldiers, I have a proposition let's get this out of the way now and all reveal our secrets to one another! That way, this "incentive" will lose its meaning! It's a great idea, if I do say so myself! I'll go first! My shameful memory is that-" Ishimaru said in his usually loud voice.

"I don't like this idea." Fukawa interrupted.

"Bro, I don't like it either." Oowada said rather meekly, and out of character.

"What?!" Ishimaru stated surprised.

"Your idea has it flaws but you are right about one thing it will reverse the effects of what it is intended to do." Kirigiri said backing Ishimaru up.

"See, who else is on my side." Ishimaru said nodding his head, arms crossed.

"Now that it is said like that I guess it is not all that bad of an idea." Asahina spoke.

"How about we simply take a vote on the mater." Naegi said trying to calm the two sided almost argument.

"Aye sir!" Yamada said excited. (Yes, a Fairy Tail reference it was just perfect for the situation.)

"Fine." Fukawa stated disappointed.

Everyone did so and there was six definite yes's from Naegi, Kirigiri, Ishimaru, Asahina, Hagakure, and Yamada. Lastly one shy yes from Fujisaki. That leaves Oowada, Fukawa, Togami, Celes, and Oogami saying no. The ones that voted for yes still won but barely.

"So it appears as if we will be telling our secrets just great." Togami said being the ungrateful prick he will always be.

"Sense I was the one to establish the idea I volunteer to start! When I was a child I used to steal food from the venders around the town in which I grew up." Ishimaru said quickly.

"You stealing I can not imagine it." Oogami stated quite surprised.

"I am ashamed that I did it but it was needed." Ishimaru whispered.

"That is really sad, worse than when my favorite manga series ended before it was finished." Yamada said in a sad tone.

"Why don't you go next?" Celes offered to Yamada.

"Of coarse Master Celestia Ludenburg. Before I became a doujin artist I was always bullied by other kids and ended up running away. My parents looked everywhere for me, the police ended up finding me in a manga store three towns over." Yamada was clearly ashamed.

"Unpupupupu. Wow so much despair I will allow this to keep going only because of how much sadness this is causing, it is amazing I am feeling so beary happy right now." Monokuma said appearing out of now where.

"What the hell is wrong with you fuckin' teddy bear." Oowada yelled at Monokuma.

"Unpupu, did I scare you Mr. Gangster. I can't image what your brother would say to that." Monokuma mocked. Oowada look livid, but then sadness came over his face.

"Well I am leaving now, and good luck." With that Monokuma left the thirteen high school students.

"May I go next?" Oowada asked softly, again out of character.

"Sure bro." Ishimaru told Oowada.

"I killed my big brother, I as reckless during a race and ended up in oncoming traffic. A truck was coming and I was right in front of it. I was about to be hit but before…" A single tear started to roll down Oowada face. "My brother, he pushed me out of the way. HE was hit by the truck, and the ambulance never would have made it in time to save him." Oowada finished, tears streaming freely from his eyes. Everyone else was silent not knowing how to respond.

"Bro, it is alright. You did not kill your brother, he was protecting you like he should of." Ishimaru said pulling Oowada into a hug. Oowada hugged back crying on Ishimaru's shoulder. Oowada was not the only one crying, Fujisaki and Asahina were crying too.

"C-Can I go next." Fujisaki asked shuddering due to her crying. Ishimaru nodded yes.

"I am actually male, I just have chosen to dress like a girl because I am so weak looking and with girls it does not mater if you are strong or weak." Fujisaki said in a louder voice that was slightly lower that her/his soft voice. (Only about two maybe three notes on the staff lower.)

"That I did not expect. I have now thought two people were the opposite gender." Hagakure said slightly angry with himself.

"All of you have in-depth sad secrets, mine is just plain embarrassing. Not that I want anything sad to happen to me, it is just I am so ordinary." Naegi complained.

"If it so ordinary than what is it?" Asked Kirigiri in her monotone voice.

"I-IwetthebedtillIwasinthefifthgrade." Naegi speed through. Celes was the only one to giggle at that and it was only for an instant.

"Dude that is not that bad. It is like you said ordinary." Hagakure said to cheer Naegi up.

"Shut up." Was Naegi's only reply to the last statement.

"I have no memory of anything before entering this school but I seem to have still keep the skills I have leaned in the past." Kirigiri said out of the blue.

"S-So you have amnesia?" Fukawa asked shocked at her secret or lack there of.

"Yes." Kirigiri answered.

"If I had no memory then I could forget my secret." Hagakure stated to himself.

"Don't say something like that! It is really mean." Fujisaki said mad at his reaction.

"Sorry, to make it up I will tell my secret. I am actually most of the time guessing when I am fortune telling, and it is only because at first I wanted to be a painter but I failed at that. So I charge a really high price on all of the people who chose to get my fortunes." Hagakure stated like it was the worse thing in the world.

"That could have simple been deduced by a monkey so your is not all that bad." Kirigiri said a bit of anger in her voice.

"Hey!" Hagakure came back with.

"To make up for that lacking of anything secret I will tell you mine, my real name is not Celestia Ludenburg. It is really Taeko Yasuhiro and I am just a normal no name. I hated who I was so I created a new me, one where I am who I want to be." Yasuhiro or Celes explained.

"That I not so bad." Oowada spoke for the first time sense telling his secret.

"Are you alright?" Fujisaki asked.

"I will be. Sorry Ishimaru." Oowada said back quietly.

"It is alright, this is a good thing." Ishimaru said happy as ever.

"The only people left are Fukawa, Togami, Oogami, and Asahina." Celes said emotionless as ever.

"Well than I will go! Once when I knew I would not win in track I tripped the person that was going to beat me with a rock. I should not have done it but I did." Asahina said a quickly as possible.

"Every athlete has done that once in their life, so it is not surprising." Oogami said to accept her friend.

"Thank you Oogami!" Asahina said back to her friend. Then that awkward pause to wait for the next person entered. Lucky Monokuma came to help break it.

"Come one children you three are the only one left to say anything, if you don't talk I will say them for you." Monokuma said his is high and somewhat squeaky voice.

"Y-You c-can't do that!" Fukawa begged.

"But I can, for you see I am the headmaster and I can chose what happens." Monokuma retorted back.

"Monokuma, is right he can do that. And I should know because he threated me into becoming his mole in to the interworks between everyone." Oogami had both backing Monokuma up and telling her secret at the same time.

"W-Why would you do that?!" Asahina asked.

"Like I said he threated me, I did not want to." Oogami said avoid the stares that were given to her.

"So sense both Fukawa and Togami are keeping quite I am going to say it for them. One Togami's family may be rich but if even one company they control leaves the whole this will topple unpupupu." Monokuma started.

"Wow so he really is not the all powerful and rich prick he seems to be." Oowada stated the oblivious.

"That maybe true but I am still better than all of you commoners." Togami said back in disgust.

"Now for the second and shocking secret Touko Fukawa has! She has another personality that is the serial murderer Genocider Syo!" Monokuma said his arms raised in the air.

"Y-Y-You, I h-h-hate you so m-m-much." Fukawa said to Monokuma.

"I know you do. Like you your self could attack me." Monokuma mocked.

"W-what?!" Screamed most of the other students at the shocking news, minus Kirigiri, Togami, and Celes of coarse.

"W-what he says is t-true. I have no control over her she is her own self." Fukawa said scared.

"Will she kill us?" Asahina asked also scared.

"No, she only kills men she sees as hot." Fukawa explained.

"So only the guys are in trouble." Oogami, stated.

"No, she sees no one here as hot so all of you are safe, plus where would the affect be of killing someone here, nothing." Fukawa continued to calm their nerves.

"Unpupu, this ended up being no fun." Monokuma said before leaving the room.

"If I dare say it but this made everyone closer, this truly was a excellent idea." Ishimaru said happy at the affect of this all.

"He is right, we are better friends and we can say some of the stuff we have been hiding in side your minds for so long." Naegi stated being the optimistic self he is.

"Group hug?" Asahina asked. Almost everyone obliged to the hug and then separated feeling better than before.

* * *

><p>The ending was kinda crappy but overall it was good. Don't forget to comment if you desire to, because commenting is welcome in a school environment.<p>

-Luckygirl127


End file.
